conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Samsprak (work in progress)
Introduction Welcome to my Conlang wikia! I haven't come up with a real name for it yet, so Samsprak will be the placeholder name. Samsprak means language. Suggestions: Herkonoivti (Language of the people) Conlang Goal This language is going to be entirely personal. I might use it for some future project which involves world building, just to broaden my linguistic and geographic creativity a little bit. It will primarily be about how the language would be used in speech, although I might come up with a writing system later. For now, its natural orthography will be the Latin script. Since I really like applying as much grammar as I can, the language could turn out to be a bit too complex. Perhaps I’ll recreate it later as a simpler version. Note: I should keep changing it until it’s perfect. I shouldn’t be stuck with a language I don’t like. Grammar Stuff - Adjectives Types: action/from noun or verb: -dé, color: -jé, person: -ké, quality/opinion: -ré, size: -vé, state: -né, other: -té, time: -sé '' Forms: ''comparative: mer-, superlative: mös-, exceedance: pre-, negative comparative: min- negative superlative: mis-, neg exceedance: pes-'' Adjectives in their nominative form always end in -é, unless paired with an animated gender noun. - Cases The case markers will replace the vowels in the end of a word. Long vowels cannot be replaced. However, with adjectives, the í moves to the back of the word. If the word has a definite article, the ending vowels will stay and the case marker will come behind the -n. - Genders (4): ''masculine animate -i, feminine animate -a, ambiguous animate -o, neuter -e Genders mostly matter in adjectives, pronouns and verbs, but not so much in nouns. In fact, in verbs it’s required to state a gender, although -o is frequently used in ambiguity. You will also come across gender vowels in pronouns, titles, and other things that have to do with people or other living beings. Nouns almost always end in vowels, but the vowel often isn’t a correct representation of the gender. However, animate gendered nouns do always end in their respective vowel. - Other (infixes and suffixes) Augmentative infix '-ulk' - mæni (man) > mænulki (big man) Diminutive infix ' -iat' - mæni (man) > mæniati (boy) Plural suffix ' -j' (always goes before the definite suffix) Collective infix (5+) ' -ih' - Definite suffix animate ' -n' inanimate ' -t' Person (title) suffix ' -lo' (affected by gender) - Juvkajar (to sell) / Juvkajlo (salesperson) Place (of purpose) suffix ' -pa' - Juvkajpa (store) Place (you can put something in) suffix ' -va' - Juvkajva (cash register) Abstract noun suffix ' -eika' - Jaherkné (Lonely) Jaherkeika (loneliness) - Parts of speech modifiers Note that these serve as common guidelines and not as strict rules. Adjectives can be formed from nouns by removing the ending vowels of the noun. Note that there can't be any duplicate ending consonants in adjectives. Adjectives can also be formed from verbs by removing the infinitive ''-r'' and the preceding vowel. Adverbs can be formed from adjectives by replacing the already existing long vowel with a ''-ú''. Nouns can be formed from verbs by removing the ''-r''. This doesn't always make sense, but generally, it works. Verbs can be formed from nouns by adding the'' -r'' with a preceding vowel. This vowel is often the same as the vowel used before the infinitive marker. Just like making nouns out of verbs, this doesn't always make sense either. - Pronouns Pronouns are also affected by cases, exactly in the same way as nouns are. The only irregular thing is the 3rd person singular, which ends in a long vowel that cannot be replaced or removed. - Tenses (6): past simple, present simple, present perfect, present continuous, future simple, future perfect '' - Verbal nouns You can take the infinitive of a verb, add an n, and then repeat the last vowel to form nounified verb. vesar > vesarna, nomor > nomorno, hölder > hölderne, etc - Vowel 'harmony?': There are two groups of vowels you aren't likely to see together. Although this only applies to the root of a word. Two words, each containing another group of vowels, can be stuck together to make a new word, thus making the seeming harmony obsolete. There is one exception here, the vowel "i". This one commonly appears in group 1, but can also often appear in group 2. Group 1: ''a o u '' Group 2: ''æ ö y e Phonology 'Consonants' 'Vowels' Pronouns Pronouns are also affected by cases, exactly in the same way as nouns are. The only irregularity is the 3rd person singular which ends in a long vowel that cannot be replaced or removed. Just like verbs, pronouns heavily depend on gender. masculine animate -i, feminine animate -a, ambiguous animate -o, neuter -e The reflexive pronoun is only used if something can be not be expressed by means of the reflexive verb infix -es. This pronoun does not depend on gender outside of the nominative. Noun Cases The case markers will be placed in the end of the word. It will in most cases replace the vowels in the end of a word. Long vowels can in no case be replaced and will always stay where they are. If the word has a definite article, the ending vowels will stay and the case marker will come behind the '-n'. When the word is originally in plural, an extra vowel + j will be added to the case marker. Nominative '-' Mæni je kvira/Mænij je kviraj (A man and a woman/Men and women) Mænin je kviran/Mænijn je kvirajn (The man and the woman/The men and the women) Accusative '-ut' / '-uit' Mæni juvamotí talut/Mænij juvamotij taluit (A man buys a house/Men buy houses) Mænin juvamotí talotut/Mænijn juvamotij talotuit (The man buys the house/The men buy the houses) Dative - (to/for) '-eþ' / '-eiþ' Mæni juvamotí talut kvireþ/Mænij juvamotij taluit kvireiþ (A man buys a house for a woman/Men buy houses for women) Mænin juvamotí talotut kviraneþ/Mænijn juvamotij talotuit kviraneiþ (The man buys the house for the woman/The men buy the houses for the women) - (from) '-oþ' / '-oiþ' Kvira motá talut mænoþ/Kviraj motaj taluit mænoiþ (A woman gets a house from a man/Women get houses from men) Kviran motá talotut mæninoþ/Kvirajn motaj talotuit mæninoiþ (The woman gets the house from the man/The women get the houses from the men) Genitive -possessive, alienable ('s) '-s' / '-si' Kviras talov/Kvirajs taloiv (A woman's house/Houses of women) Kvirans talotov/Kvirajns talotoiv (The house of the woman/The houses of the women) Kvira mistá talov/Kviraj mistaj taloiv (A woman has a house/Women have houses) Kviran mistá talotov/Kvirajn mistaj talotoiv (The woman has the house/The women have the houses) -passive possessive, inalienable (of) '-son' / '-soin' Note: inalienable objects include body parts, family, and really good friends. Kviras herkiatson/Kvirajs herkiatsoin (A woman's child/Children of women) Kvirans herkiatonson/Kvirajns herkiatojnsoin (The child of the woman/The children of the women) Kvira mistá herkiatson/Kviraj mistaj herkiatsoin (A woman has a child/Women have children) Kviran mistá herkiatonson/Kvirajn mistaj herkiatojnsoin (The woman has the child/The women have the children) -relative, partitive, passive possessive (of) '-ov' / '-oiv' Kapi vrisihov/Kapij vrisihoiv (A glass of water/glasses of water) Kapit vrisihatov /Kapijt vrisihajtoiv (The glass of water/The glasses of water) Vrisklulka nönesmerov/Vrisklulkaj nönesmeroiv (A sea of the north/Seas of the north) Vrisklulkat nönesmertov/Vrisklulkajt nönesmertoiv (The sea of the north/The seas of the north) Note: Don't worry, you can also just say "nönesmervrisklulka" Locative -inessive (in) '-as' /''' -ais''' Bauvas/Bauvais (In a building/In buildings) Bauvatas/Bauvatais (In the building/In the buildings) Also used for: ''-Telling time. At 1 PM / On Thursday / In July / in 2010 /'' -superessive (on) '-am' /''' -aim''' Bauvam/Bauvaim (On a building/On buildings) Bauvatam/Bauvataim (On the building/On the buildings) Also used for: ''-Telling direct time. Today / Tonight'' -adessive (at/by) '-av' /''' -aiv''' Bauvav/Bauvaiv (At/by a building/At/by buildings) Bauvatav/Bauvataiv (At/by the building/At/by the buildings -intrative (between) '-al' / '-ail' Bauval/bauvail (Between a building/Between buildings) Bauvatal/Bauvatail (Between the building/Between the buildings) -suressive (above) '-an' / '-ain' Bauvan/Bauvain (Above a building/Above buildings) Bauvatan/Bauvatain (Above the building/Above the buildings) -subessive (under) '-ap' / '-aip' Bauvap/Bauvaip (Under a building/Under buildings) Bauvatap/Bauvataip (Under the building/Under the buildings) -elative (from inside) '-es' / '-eis' Bauves/Bauveis (From inside a building/From inside buildings) Bauvates/Bauvateis (From inside the building/From inside the buildings) -illative (into) '-en' / '-ein' Bauven/Bauvein (Into a building/Into buildings) Bauvaten/Bauvatein (In the building/Into the buildings) -ablative (from outside) '-el' / '-eil' Bauvel/Bauveil (From outside a building/From outside buildings) Bauvatel/Bauvateil (From outside the building/From outside the buildings) -allative (towards) ' -et '/ '-eit' Bauvel/Bauveil (Towards a building/Towards buildings) Bauvatel/Bauvateil (Towards the building/Towards the buildings) -perlative (through) ' -er '/ '-eir' Bauver/Bauveir (Through a building/Through buildings) Bauvater/Bauvateir (Through the building/Through the buildings) Instrumental -instructive & comitative (with/by) '-um' / '-uim' Mæni hailí kvirum/Mænij hailij kviruim (A man walks with a woman/Men walk with women) Mænin hailí kviranum/Mænijn hailij kviranuim (The man walks with the woman/The men walk with the women) -privitative (without)' -uh' / '-uih' Mæni hailí kviruh/Mænij hailij kviruih (A man walks without a woman/Men walk without women) Mænin hailí kviranuh/Mænijn hailij kviranuih (The man walks without the woman/The men walk without the women) Vocative '-ro/ra/ri/re' / '-roi/rai/rii/rei' Verbs Verb conjugation Notes: - In speech, the long 3rd person sg. vowel tends to be dropped when gender specification is unnecessary. - The 3rd person sg. vowel is always long. - All the o’s you see in the table represent gender and can be changed accordingly. masculine animate -i, feminine animate -a, ambiguous animate -o, neuter -e - Imperative has more options than in most languages, similar to Turkish. For example, the 3rd person imperative can be used by instructing anyone to deliver the message to the 3rd person. - Impersonal verbs can easily be formed by using the 3rd person sg. Remember to use the intransitive infix if there’s no object. Vesar (To Be) Indicative Kajar (To Give) Imperative Additions (vesomin, vesosin, etc.: -in/-ni suffix denotes past tense) (vesuom, vesuos, etc.: -u infix denotes future tense) (vesoho, vesoto, vesojo: extra end vowel indicates clusivity / long vowel in the imperative mood) (vesojar - vesojom, vesojos, etc.: -oj infix indicates intransitivity) (vesesar - vesesom, vesesos, etc.: -es infix indicates reflexiveness) (vesarvo? - vesomvo?, vesosvo?, etc.: -v+(vowel) suffix indicates a question) (vesarar - vesarom, vesaros, etc.: verb infinitive + personal form indicates frequentative behavior) Verb Prefixes (all optional, only used in appropriate circumstances) The prefixes are listed in groups of priority. juvesar (-ju indicates positivism / exclaims the action ) navesar (-na negates the verb completely) pravesar (-pra is a tensile prefix, it denotes that an action has been or will be completed) nöjvesar (-nöj is a tensile prefix, it denotes that an action is still going on) jylvesar (-jyl is a conditional prefix, equivalent of if) kylvesar (-kyl is a conditional prefix, equivalent of could) sylvesar (-syl is a conditional prefix, equivalent of should) vylvesar (-vyl is a conditional prefix, equivalent of would) revesar (-re indicates intent) jevesar (-je negates intent) kuvesar (-ku indicates evidentiality, you experience it yourself) muvesar (-mu indicates evidentiality, a third party informs you) And so, "junöjvylrekuvesojesohovo?" roughly translates to Do I know that you all would definitely intend to be living your life? Verb Tenses Tenses in grammar indicate whether an action takes place in the past, present, or future. They also tell whether an action is still ongoing or has been / will be completed. Aspects can also take care of this. This language covers the tenses and aspects in a similar way as English does. Past Simple The man ate the fruit - Mænin nomíni voratut Present Perfect The man finished eating the fruit - Mænin pranomíni voratut Present Simple The man eats fruit - Mænin nomí vorut Present Continuous The man is eating the fruit - Mænin nöjnomí voratut Future Simple The man will eat the fruit - Mænin nomuí voratut Future Perfect The man will finish eating the fruit - Mænin pranomuí voratut Vocabulary 'Adjectives' alone/isolated - jaherklé big - ulkavé black - mörjé cold - vrisré constructed - höldé dark - möré different/other - anaté early - vröksé eastern - anasmerté far - lonkré floating - ðrivdé frozen - vrisdé good - kyré icy - vrisné late - sensé light/bright - pilté lonely - jaherkné long - lonkvé loud - lydré low - lavé northern - nönesmerté red - surdjé small - iatavé southern - hindasmerté strong - styré together - samlé twirling/swirling - snördé western - jertesmerté white - piljé yellow - jurjé 'Adverbs' a bit - smo a lot/many/much - mej about - um away - burd full (of) - plöf here - hera how - jurd least - mis less - min like/as if/such as - ens maybe - mesk more - mer most - mös now - kronam royal - könté some (thing) - klika that - dita that (elsewhere) - ditra then - derte there - dera this - disa too - pre very - möik what - hav 'Conjunctions' that (indicative) - da that (subjunctive) - kad 'Countries, Languages, People' The Czech Republic (country) - Tsjekotöre Czech (language) - tsjekoti Czech (person) - tsjeksko Finland (country) - Suometöre Finnish (language) - suometi Finnish (person) - suomesko Denmark (country) - Tantöre Danish (language) - Tanti Danish (person) - Tansko The Netherlands (country) - Lavitöre Dutch (language) - lavitörti Dutch (person) - lavitörsko England (country) - Anklotöre English (language) - ankloti English (person) - anklosko Iceland (country) - Ösletöre Icelandic (language) - ösleti Icelandic (person) - öslesko France (country) - Normatöre French (language) - normati French (person) - normasko Norway (country) - Norþetöre Norwegian (language) - norþeti Norwegian (person) - norþesko Russia (country) - Rosetöre Russian (language) - roseti Russian (people) - rosesko Sweden (country) - Sviþjötöre Swedish (language) - sviþjöti Swedish (person) - sviþjösko 'Days of the Week' Monday - Unstaðak Tuesday - Wednesday - Thursday - Friday - Saturday - Sunday - Ansaðak 'Months' January - February - March - April - May - June - July - August - September - October - November - December - 'Nouns' air - löfte accountant - juvlo activity - korda agreement - skivo alcohol - kolo all / everything - ukaj arm - höldhara baby - bibo back - hindledi barista - kavlo bed - spönkpa bird - börbo body - tulo body of water - vriskliha boy - mæniati/herkiati branch - hara building - bauva butt - hinda cafe - kavpa cash register - juvkajva child - herkiato coffee - kava cold - vriseika conlang - höldsprak cow - bövo cup - kavva day - ðak direction (absolute) - smer direction (relative) - ledi disagreement - naskivo distance - lonkreika drinking container - kapi difference - anateika door - döre drink - varsi driver - tæyklo ear - höre east - ansmer effort - arvida everyone - ukaj herkoj / uherkoj extension - ruþa eye - öje father - bibli fear - straha feather - börbkuri feeling - sinta finger - höldruþa flower - bluma food - nomo foot - haila footprint - hailtryka friend - vöndo front - nönledi gift - kaja girl - kviriata/herkiata group - skyp half - jælv hand - hölde heart - jerte help - jælp hill - vuriate horse - verdo horse-rider - verdlo house - talo human - herko island - ösle king - könli kingdom - köntöre land - töre language - samsprak late - senðak leader - vozlo leaf - kuri left - jertledi leg - hailhara length - lonkveika life - ves light - pila limb - tulhara linguistics - samsprakveteika loneliness - jaherkeika man - mæni message - nota messenger - notlo money/currency - juva moon - unsta morning - vrökðak mother - bibla mountain - vure mouth - mudi night - nuto north - nönsmer nose - nöne parent - biblo pig - vörko pigeon - dövo plate - nomva prince - köniatlo princess - köniatla print - tryka problem - onkelma quart(er) - kvært queen - könla restaurant - nompa right - anledi royalty - könlo salesperson - juvkajlo sea - vrisklulka search - kulka school - maska science - veteika sheep - savo show - sjov sleep - spönke snake - ese snow - sny solution - kolva song - lekte sound - lyde south - hindsmer speaker (language) - samspraklo store - juvkajpa storm - löftkiltulk strenth - styrke student - maskeslo sun - ansa teacher - masklo thing/unit - uka time - krono today - ðakam toe - hailruþa tone - tona tonight - nutam vehicle - tæyk voice - mudlyde water - vrisiha west - jertsmer wind - löftkilt woman - kvira word - spraka 'Numbers' one - ja two - ty three - tro four - ve five - pe six - sje seven - sjo eight - tej nine - nje ten - taj eleven - jataj twelve - tytaj thirteen - trotaj twenty - tyj thirty - troj forty - vej hundred - tajih twohundred - tyjih threehundred - trojih thousand - tajik first - jaþ second - tyþ third - troþ etc... once - janav twice - tynyv thrice - tronov etc... 'Prepositions' for - var to (dative) - eþet in - asat on - amat at/by - avat between - alat above - anat under - apat from (inside) - eset into - enet from - elet through - eret towards - etet with - umut without - uhut 'Verbs' allow - saliar be/exist - vesar be able to - ömter be correct - reiter be ready - kloror blow (wind) - löftkilter buy - juvmotar care - bibor cause/induce - orskar close - slyter contain - kapir continue - pökratar do - kordar drink - varsir eat - nomor extend - ruþar fear - strahar feel - sintar float - ðrivar follow - följer follow after - hindföljer follow before - nönföljer freeze - vrisar give - kajar go - kanar greet - kveder have - mistar hear - hörer help - jælpar know - vetar learn - maskesar lie (down) - lijælter like/enjoy - klæjer live (somewhere) - talor lead - vozar love - lubur love (romantic) - amar make an effort - arvidar make/build - hölder message - notar open - ypner rain - vriser receive - motar release - slæpar say - sprakar search - kuklar see - öjer seem - virar shine/glow - löjer sit - sijælter sleep - spönker sell - juvkajar smell - nöner solve - kolvar stand - stöjælter stop - jælter talk/speak - samsprakar teach - maskar thank - takar try - probar twirl/rotate - snörer understand - skivor vote - mudlyder walk - hailar wear - mistar amat 'Other' and - je but - mur maybe - mesk no - njær oh - aj so - sja well - ju yes - jup (clause separator) - kja Sentences Good morning - Kyruté vrökðakut Good day - Kyruté ðakut Good afternoon - Kyruté senðakut Good evening - Kyruté vröknutut Good night - Kyruté nutut Good night (sleep) - Kyruté spönkut Hello - Kvedom (soseþ/toteþ) / Vesso/Vesto kvederin / Kveder! / Kved! Farewell - Naöjuesoho See you (later)! - Öjuesoho (mersensú)! / Öju! How are you? - Jurd sintojos/sintojot? How is it going? - Jurd kanojé? What is going on/happening? - Hav kanojé? / Hav nöjkanojé? I am fine - Sintojom kyrutú I don't speak English very well. - Nasamsprakom kyrutú anklotut. Do you understand me? - Nöjskivosvo momeþ? I don't understand you - Nanöjskivom sosut/totut Thank you - Takom (soseþ/toteþ) / Tak! No problem - Arviduh / Arviduih / Navesé onkelmut How do you say "hello" in Samsprak? - Jurd sprakar "hello" samsprakas? I see with my eyes. I hear with my ears. I smell with my nose. I feel with my hands. I speak and eat with my mouth. - Öjom momuim öjuim. Hörom momuim höruim. Nönom momum nönum. Sintom momuim hölduim. Samsprakom je nomom momum mudum. My hovercraft is full of eels - Moms ðrivtæyk misté plöfuit vrisklulkajessuit Nutam vuretam snyt piltú nöjlöjé On this night on the mountain, the snow brightly glows Hailtrykaj navesojé Footprints aren't (there) Ves jaherklé köntöre It's an isolated kingdom Viroj ens kronam vesam könlan Seems like now I am the queen Mamas löftkilt ens snördé löftkiltulk In me (wind) blows like a swirling storm Nakylkapojam, mur probamin I couldn't contain (it), but I tried Nasalma kan mamen, nasalma öjoj Don't allow it to go into me, don't allow them to see Vesma krytá kviriata ens sylvesam Be a good girl like I should be Kapojma, nasintojma Contain, don't feel Nasalma vetaj jéut Don't allow them to know it Ju, kronam vetojaj Well, now them know Slæpma jéut, slæpma jéut Release it, release it Naömtam kapesir kronam I'm unable to contain myself now Slæpma jéut, slæpma jéut Release it, release it Snöresma burdel je slytma dörtut Turn yourself away (from) and slam the door Nabibam haveþ prasprakuoj I don't care about what they will say Salma löftkiltulkunut pökraté Allow the storm to continue Nanöjbibam vriseikeþ I never cared about the cold Smo longreika ömté ukaj virej ens iatavé A bit of distance is able to cause everything to appear small Strahajn da janav -